Concentración
by Prour
Summary: One-shot que describe los pensamientos del tutor y profesor Himuro Reiichi durante un examen.


-En una hora y treinta minutos se recogerán los exámenes. No toleraré miradas indiscretas, conversaciones, o preguntas respecto al test. Os aconsejo leer bien el cuestionario y tomar un tiempo de reflexión antes de contestar. Buena suerte a todos. El examen empieza ya.

Himuro Reiichi activó la alarma de su reloj, y segundos después, todos los alumnos voltearon sus exámenes al unísono. El profesor se sentó en su escritorio, se acomodó las gafas y empezó su ronda de vigilancia.

Veía todas las cabezas inclinadas sobre los respectivos pupitres, lo que era sin duda, buena señal. Los lápices sólo paraban cuando se topaban con alguna pregunta, que el alumno debía leer cuidadosamente, cómo él había enseñado y advertido varias veces. Veía unas cuantas piernas que se movían sin parar, signo de nerviosismo, aunque no siempre significaban un suspenso o una nota baja. Las gomas de borrar estaban casi todas en su sitio, y tampoco se habían movido los correctores. No se oía ni un murmullo, ni siquiera los bolígrafos o lápices golpeando sobre el mueble.

Casi 20 minutos después, la clase seguía igual. Silencio, concentración y calma.

El tutor sonrió. Había leído todos los signos, y su clase se había preparado este examen. No sabía todavía los resultados, pero presentía que iban a ser buenos.

Se sentía orgulloso. De él, pero, sobre todo, de los alumnos. Habían demostrado estar a la altura de sus expectativas a pesar de haber empezado con mal pie. Poco a poco, y con esfuerzo y trabajo, habían llegado a la meta.

Y cuando pensaba en esfuerzo y trabajo, a la mente le venía el ejemplo más claro, su alumna más preciada.

Sin querer, la mirada se le desvió directamente hacia ella. Y no se sorprendió al verla con el cabello recogido hacia atrás, la cabeza inclinada y completamente concentrada en el examen. Su clásico lápiz rosa se movía a un buen ritmo, y llevaba una buena parte del test hecha.

Pero Himuro Reiichi ya sabía, sin mirarla, que no le decepcionaría. No lo había hecho jamás. Ella había destacado sobre los demás alumnos, sacando las notas más altas, superando a los mejores estudiantes, como Arisawa y Morimura. Incluso había destacado en el club de música, obteniendo varios solos con su instrumento en los conciertos que tocaban para los padres o para los eventos públicos. Por no hablar de las salidas extraescolares. Había acudido a todas, mostrando una actitud participativa y respondiendo a sus preguntas correctamente.

A parte, mostraba respeto y confianza en sí misma. Algo que el profesor admiraba en ella. ¿Admiraba?...

Himuro Reiichi sabía que era algo más que admiración. Y eso le asustaba.

¿Por qué? Porque era una alumna. Era una adolescente. Una chica de 16 años, que a pesar de ser madura, inteligente y responsable, no llegaba a la mayoría de edad. ¿Cómo podía desarrollar algo más que admiración y respeto por ella?

Y por si fuera poco, él era profesor, su tutor. Un adulto experimentado.

No había cabida para una relación que no fuera escolar. Imposible, inaceptable.

Pero… Ella. Ella con sus grandes y vivos ojos, su energía, el bienestar que sentía cuando se encontraba a su alrededor, los paseos en coche, esas conversaciones interesantes, en las que ella demostraba que era una chica dulce e inteligente…

No podía dejar de pensar en ella muchos días. En cómo desearía que estuviera a su lado, que lo acompañara…

¡PII! ¡PII! ¡PII!

Himuro Reiichi abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. ¿Ya se había pasado el tiempo de examen? Miró hacia la clase, y vio a todos los alumnos plegando las hojas de sus exámenes, y colocando bien sus lápices y bolígrafos, obedeciendo la hora de entregar los test.

Se levantó de la silla, esperando que ninguno de sus alumnos se hubiera percatado de su embobamiento.

Apagó la alarma, y anunció:

-Terminó el examen. Esperad en vuestros pupitres, pasaré a recogerlos y entonces podréis salir del aula.

Se dirigió con paso firme a la fila de la izquierda, pegada a la pared que daba al pasillo. Conforme recogía los exámenes, contempló caras de satisfacción, y sonrisas complacidas en sus alumnos. Se confirmaba lo que había predicho al principio, este test les había salido bien.

Entonces llegó al pupitre de ella. Una sonrisa dulce y satisfecha lo esperaba, no pudo evitar que un asomo de sonrisa le saliera a él también. Recogió su examen, y siguió con el resto de la clase.

En poco tiempo ya tenía la pila de exámenes en la mesa.

-Podéis salir.

Los alumnos se levantaron en silencio, como él los había acostumbrado, y se dirigieron a la puerta del aula.

¿Debería decirlo? Los profesores lo decían… No podía ser malo.

-Os deseo unas buenas vacaciones de verano chicos.

Lo había dicho. Con un rostro serio y frío como siempre, pero lo importante es que lo había dicho.

Sus alumnos se miraron entre ellos con sorpresa, y Himuro Reiichi se arrepintió de haber mostrado ese gesto. Agachó la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo y empezó a ordenar los exámenes en su carpeta.

Entonces, de repente, un grito al unísono le contesta:

-¡Igualmente sensei!

El profesor levanta la cabeza, y a pesar del sonrojo, los mira uno por uno, mientras contentos, van saliendo del aula.

No se arrepiente para nada de haberlo dicho.

Ella, como siempre, sale la última. Lo contempla durante unos cuantos segundos, sonrojada y feliz.

Y ella dice:

-Hasta pronto sensei.

-Sin duda. Nos veremos pronto.


End file.
